Prior art includes a number of specimen slides with multiple recessed viewing chambers, such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,302,830 of Axelrod, U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,833 of Wallace, U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,521 of Hall et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,972 of Valencia and U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,793 of Elkins.
These slides are rectangular with viewing chambers arranged in rows.
The features of the circular slide which are claimed as original and unique are as follows;
1. The slide is circular. PA0 2. The slide has a straight edge. PA0 3. There are five viewing chambers arranged in a circle around one central viewing chamber.
The circular slide is designed for use with the Universal Revolving Microscopic Stage, Ser. No. 685,007, filed 12/21/84, by this inventor. This stage has combined circular and linear movements which permit systematic search of the entire specimen area of each chamber and the recording of specific locations of a specimen which can be viewed again.